Retos
by Melissa Merino
Summary: continuacion de juegos al estilo Cullen


Tenia que ingeniármelas bien como para que solo cayera en las propiedades de Edward y de vez en cuando en las de Emmet, de esa manera haría que Rosalie se pusiera más furiosa y me encajaría ver su expresión de _No esperes dormir tranquila esta noche, solo si quieres llegar al día siguiente_, tomaré el riesgo a que Rose me decapite, pero con Edward en mi defensa sería imposible que Rose me tocara un solo pelo.

"Bien, pues creo que es mi turno" Tiré los dados y al rodar saqué un 6, perfecto. Justo en la propiedad de Emmet, esto se pondría bueno. Y por supuesto el rostro de Rosalie era impagable, tenía tantos sentimientos a la vez que no sabia que hacer primero.

"Me las pagaras Bella"

"Bueno pero después Rose, ahora me toca pagarle a Emmet…" Me acerque lentamente y lo mas sensual que puse hacia Emmet, vi como el le lanzaba una mira a Edward de _Hay Edward no sabes como voy a disfrutar esto _y también pude escuchar el desgarre de una caja, obviamente provenía del lado de Edward.

Me recosté sobre Emmet y me estire lo mas que pude puse sus manos en los botones de mi blusa e hice que el los fuera desabotonando uno por uno y mientras esto sucedía puse mi rostro sobre el cuello de emmet y emití un gemido que todos pudieron oír, pude sentir un bulto por debajo de los pantalones de Emmet e inmediatamente me retire y volví a mi sitio, ya sentada le dirigí una mirada a Rose y le guiñé un ojo, ella solo me lanzó una mirada fulminante y Alice se burló de nosotras. Ahora era el turno de Emmet sacó un 3 y fue directamente hacia una propiedad mía, esto no podía salir mejor. A Emmet solo le quedaban unos pantaloncillos y un polo.

"Levántate Bella" Obedecí. Se aferró a mi y con una solo mano cogió mi cintura, con la otra agarró su polo y se lo arrancó de una, sentí su musculoso y frió cuerpo, otro estruendo en las cajas sin duda Edward estaba apunto de estallar.

"Suficiente" La voz de Rose era seca e inmediatamente me aparte de el, no porque tuviera miedo de ella, sino porque no quería estar ni un minuto mas cerca del cuerpo de Emmet. Alice no podía dejar de reírse y trataba a la vez sacarle una sonrisa al pobre de Jasper. Rose cogió los dados y tiró.

"¿7?" Así como a ella a mi no me hacia tan feliz, era una de las casillas de Edward, mis puños se estrujaron aun mas cuando ella se acerco hacia Edward. El se dio cuenta de la forma de mis puños y acercó mas rápido a Rosalie a su cuerpo e intento desgarrarle el bracier, pero no pudo. La alejó inmediatamente de el e hizo un sonido de repulsión, sabia que no lo lograría pero eso estuvo muy cerca, demasiado para mi gusto.

Los turnos de Alice y Jasper pasaron de lo más normales cada uno cayó en el casillero del otro. Era el turno de Edward y si volvía a caer en su casillero tendría que tener un castigo, aunque creo que esa regla solo se aplicaba para mí. Ahora era mi turno _10, _caí en al propiedad de Edgar, aun tenia un polo y

mis pantas. Gateé un poco hacia Edward puse mis manos sobre su cuello y mi labios encajaron perfectamente en los suyos, sus manos se deslizaron por mi cintura y me fue levantando el polo hasta que después de todo decidió arrancarlo de un solo tirón.

Rosalie y Alice se burlaron de mi, mi cuerpo era normal, pero no muy desarrollado como el de ellas y ese fue el momento en que descubrieron mi secreto, había olvidado mencionar que ese día me había puesto papel higiénico en mi bracier para hacerlo un poco mas voluptuoso, a Edward no le importo y mientras aún siguiera besándolo a mi tampoco.

De pronto escuchamos un pequeño sonido en la puerta de la entrada, eran Carlise y Esme, se suponía que regresarían dos días después. Todos se vistieron rápidamente y debido a mi torpeza y mi lentitud para hacer las cosas Edward tuvo que cargar mis ropas y llevarme a su habitación.

Edward sonrió y mirándome a los ojos dijo:

"Este es el mejor juego que hayamos tenido, sobre todo para mi"

"¿Te gustó todo el juego?"

"Todo, excepto la parte tuya y Emmet, debo admitir que esta noche casi haces que me quede sin un hermano…"

"Bueno, pero eso solamente fue momentáneo, tu sabes que lo hice por Rosalie"

"Si y debo admitir que me encanto, jamás te había visto actuar de esa manera"

"Bueno pero el hecho de que ya no estemos jugando no quiere decir que no vuelvas a ver así…" Rápidamente me aferre a su cuello y comencé a besarlo, el me tiro como un paquete frágil sobre su sillón y lentamente fue quitándome el resto de ropa que tenia puesta, no tuve que hacer ningún tipo de esfuerzo con las ropas de el, porque en menos de un instante ya habían desparecido y solo estábamos el y yo en su cómodo sillón, de pronto las voces del primer piso desaparecieron y solo podíamos escuchar nuestros propios sonidos de placer, pero Edward se detuvo arruinando este maravilloso momento, susurró a través de mi oído diciendo.

"Rosalie y Emmet están escuchando todo a través de la puerta" solo dije lo primero que se me vino a la mente.

"Pues hay que darles lo que buscan ¿No lo crees?"

"Si, creo que se lo merecen, ¿En que estábamos?"

Sus labios empezaron por mi cuello y su lengua empezó a recorrer mi clavícula, fue bajando hacia mis senos y luego de un minuto los ruidos que salían de la habitación de Edward eran imparables. De la puerta para afuera pudimos escuchar un estruendo, eran Rosalie y Emmet que se habían excitado por el placer mío y de Edward. Los sonidos de Rosalie eran inmensamente fuertes y apasionados, de pronto Edward decidió hacerles la competencia haciendo que yo gritara aun más fuerte, Rosalie acepto el duelo y siguió gimiendo y ambas lo hicimos hasta no poder más.

"Es por eso que prefiero ir a pasar las noches contigo Bella, tu eres mas silenciosa que Rose"

"Te escuche Edward Cullen, considérate muerto" De pronto la voz de Carlise empezó a aproximarse mas diciendo

"Edward deja de molestar a tu hermana en sus asuntos sexuales"

Traté de vestirme rápidamente pero Edward no quería acabar con ese momento al igual que yo, pero no podía permitir que Carlise nos viera desnudos, así que me vestí y abrí la puerta, Edward aun seguía sin polo, pero eso era normal para todos.

"¿Y porque regresaron tan pronto?" Pregunto Emmet.

"La convención se cancelo y decidimos volver, pero veo que terminamos arruinándoles la diversión…"

Los cuatro nos quedamos callados, pero todos sabíamos que esta clase de comportamiento en la casa de los Cullen no era tan inusual y ahora que yo estaba ahí y Rosalie había despertado algún instinto mío de mujer que estaba oculto por ahí y estos sucesos serian más frecuentes de ahora en adelante.


End file.
